


When a Man Loves his Dancer

by PolarKraken



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: The plot is set after the episode "I ♥ Dancing". What would happen if Squidward and Squilliam, connected through a common goal and their love for the fine arts would get closer?Entirely SFW, aside from some dirty thoughts from Squilliam. (Originally posted on my tumblr).





	1. Awkward Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Squilliam decides to be nice for a change, to help his nervous dancer.

Squilliam loved himself. A lot. So it was only natural that he would be attracted other fishfolk similar to him. And it just so happens that his rival from high school band class resembled him almost like a twin.

Neptune’s graze had shown down on him once more, because Squidward had been chosen to dance in his ensemble as his lead dancer. This gave him ample of time to watch him. He had to make sure everything was up to his high standards after all, and also to just enjoy the view. Despite his lack of success the other octopus was talented, but he could tell that he was spreading himself too thin, so he never really cultivated any of his many skills properly.

Squilliam has taken up the mission of cultivating his dance now, and he took his job very seriously. No harm in finding enjoyment in this as well. He was making sure not to smile too much while watching him, moving about in his tight revealing leotard, sweating and panting...

He had to snap himself out of it to focus on the actual movements again. It was painfully clear how jittery Squidward was when it came to stretching his legs, which this performance had a lot of. He also noticed the terrified expression he had on his face, like every day since he got chosen. No wonder, he was used to Squilliam ridiculing him constantly so he probably was expecting more blows to his fragile ego. Maybe he should.... go ahead and change his strategy. There was no way one of his performers could be in this kind of mental stage.

He turned off the music and clapped once to get Squidward’s attention.

"Okay Squiddy, not bad but I think there's something you don't get..."

He stood up and walked over the stage, approaching the other, who was trying to catch his breath and simultaneously looked like a cornered animal, ready to flee.

"First of all: Calm. Down."

Squidward looked at him confused.

"I can see you're afraid of me! There's no need!"

The other octopus broke the gaze, his face moving to the side, embarrassed.

"Well, what do you expect. I…"

He started to explain but he got interrupted.

"I know but I won't make fun of you anymore. We're both professionals here."

This finally made his dancer look at him again, surprised and kind of relieved.

"Seriously?"

"I wouldn't gain anything from one of my performers being anxious like that. I need you in peak form and most of all: confident!"

He now placed both of his hands on the shoulders of the other, who flinched at the sudden contact but didn't move away or seemed terrified anymore. Instead he was granted a shy smile from him, which made Squilliam way too happy. It was like getting a small critter to trust you.

"I know you've got the talent Squiddy, we just have to train you up properly. Do you agree?"

He received enthusiastic nodding from the other, making him smile earnestly in return.

"Good, good. Now..."

He let go of him, studying his form. He was exhausted; he had worked him pretty hard for the last few weeks, training with him at least six hours a day, often more. And he knew he was still part time working at that grease joint. Maybe they should take a step back and work on his flexibility rather than his endurance.

"Can you give me the first figures of the second act please?"

He said, trying not to sound too bossy. Squidward hesitated for a moment before he fell into a lunge, followed by a small jump, two small steps and finally the one jump he had trouble with, basically a split in the air. It was hard to do; even Squilliam had trouble executing it properly. But he could see that Squidward almost got it, he just was too stiff around the... hip area.

"Okay, that's enough."

He commanded and the other relaxed, knowing full well that this wasn't nearly as good as it should be.

"I'll practice the last jump tonight, I promise. it's just really demanding."

He mumbled, the bit of confidence from before gone.

The entrepreneur scratched his chin, thinking.

"I don't think practise will do... how about we do some stretching instead?" he approached him once more, gesturing to him to sit down on the floor.

Squidward complied, sitting down, pulling one pair of his tentacles towards him while he let the other pair stretch away. Squilliam squatted down next to him, instructing him how to stretch properly.

"Make your tentacles long, as long as you can… and now move forward and try to touch the tips..."

When he saw that Squidward had trouble with that, he bowed down even further, gently pushing his back so he could bend forward more. The other gave a disapproving grunt but put all the effort he had into doing what he was told without protest. After a few tries he finally was able to touch the tips of his tentacles and Squilliam smiled approvingly.

"Very good, Squidward. Try to stay like this. I'll help you loosen your hip muscles now so don't get startled."

Honestly, this wasn't really necessary but it would help him and it would give Squilliam a chance to actually touch him. He saw a slight nod but just the tiniest hint of a blush on his face, which was visible to him in profile. He carefully placed a hand right where Squidward’s legs were connected to his body, the other visibly tensing up upon the contact. It may be a bit too much for him, just a few minutes ago he had seen him as something menacing and now he had to let him touch him. But Squilliam didn't plan to stop. He squeezed the tender flesh there, letting his suckers grip the skin while he pulled and massaged at him, Squidward meanwhile doing his best to stay stretched and probably not blush too much.

After a few strokes he let go and instructed him to switch positions which he promptly did. This time he was able to touch the tips without his help, but it still strained him visibly.

"Can I do the other side as well?"

He asked, while still squatting behind him.

"Ye...yes go ahead..."

He heard him say, weirdly proud of him for using his voice. He did the same to the other side, massaging and sucking on the skin, but also feeling how his muscles relaxed and stretched farther than before. He stopped after a few moments again, even though he could've done this forever. Squidward exhaled with a shudder and sat upright, both of his tentacle pairs spread in front of him now.

"I think this actually worked! It definitely feels different."

Squidward tried to move into a split on the floor but didn't quite make it and instead hurt himself.

"Augh, fish-paste!"

He swore before he slowly got up again.

"I apologize."

He said, facing him.

"Nothing to apologize for. I bet you're tired, how about we leave well alone and pick up tomorrow? "

Squidward seemed surprised that he didn’t get made fun of or yelled at. Nonetheless, he seemed depressed.

"Okay..."

He answered, shoulders slouched once more and turning around to leave, but Squilliam wasn't going to let his dancer disappear like that. He followed him and grabbed him by his hand. Squidward looked at him, obviously embarrassed with his performance.

"Maybe you should get another lead dancer."

He mumbled. This made him angry. Nobody told him what to do, least of all Squidward. He didn't want to be too aggressive though, so he held himself back, and instead just answered in a stern voice.

"That's not for you to decide, Squiddy. You're my lead dancer, and I know you will do perfectly. But you have to stop to put yourself down and be so afraid around me."

He couldn't hide the hurt in his voice and wondered if the other picked it up. He seemed to do, as his eyes widened a bit upon hearing this.

"You're safe with me, Squidward, please remember this. I want this to be a success..."

He now grabbed his other hand too.

"For both of us. Please tell me you understand this."

Squidward was clearly taken aback. Maybe because of Squilliam’s sudden change of attitude, maybe because of the body contact, maybe both. But it took him a while to react.

"Err..." he started, densely.

"Where is Squilliam and what did you do with him?"

He snorted once, laughing about his own joke.

"Very funny, Squiddy."

He just answered, but he couldn't help but smile a bit himself.

"I really mean it."

He added, staring into Squidward’s eyes underlining his sentence.

"Okay. I trust you."

He finally said, holding the eye contact.

"Thank you. I know this isn't easy for you.", he said, his voice apologetic.

"It's not but... it's worth it." Squidward answered, smiling now.

"Thanks for believing in me, Squilliam."


	2. Awkward Splits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurting muscles and Tiger balm.

The next day was a Sunday which meant they were able to start in the morning as there were no hungry costumers to serve.

Squidward was already waiting in front of the theatre, when Squilliam got dropped off by his chauffeur at half past seven. The morning was cool and refreshing, pale blue light seemingly illuminating the other octopus. When he came nearer he could smell that he had bathed and powdered himself, which actually was the reason the light was reflecting off him like this. "Someone is eager to start I see!"

He greeted him, one tentacle held up.

"I want to make that jump... well and everything else I can't do yet... but can we focus on that today?"

Squilliam agreed. 

"Of course, this was my plan anyway. I'll be honest with you. When you get this jump, you'll officially be better than me!" 

Squidward frowned at that. 

"You said you wouldn't make fun of me anymore!" 

Squilliam walked past him to open the back door of the theatre. 

"I don't. I mean it."

Once they were inside they went through their usual routine. His dancer started with his stretches, while he was setting up the music and his notepad. Today was a bit different though. The atmosphere was relaxed, yet focused. Unlike before when Squidward had been scatty and nervous. Despite this, he had given him an incredible performance so Squilliam was looking forward how a confident Squidward would dance now. 

He finally sat down and the other had taken his space in the middle of the stage.

"From the top please. Breathe and do it as always."

Squidward pressed his lips together, but nodded and locked their gazes. This felt so much better than before and when he hit play it got even more obvious. It was like he was watching another octopus dance. He was no longer too slow and stiff at the hard parts so instead he was basically gliding over the stage, almost flying, making every jump perfectly, and after the song ended, he landed exactly where he started, a huge smile on his face and his eyes glimmering with excitement.

"Did... did you see that???"

He asked, his voice shrill. He did and a wave a pride for the other overcame him. He stood up and clapped.

"Bravo Squiddy! Bravo! Bravissimo!"

He collected himself shortly again but didn't stop his praise.

"Dance like this at the actual performance and I may hire you as my full time lead dancer!"

He regretted his words instantly when he saw Squidward’s pose. With a self complacent look on his face he grinned at him, obviously getting cocky. That was the last thing he wanted. He knew what happened when Squidward got like this. He had seen in in band class. He became sloppy and unfocused. It was a mystery to him, how he was able to switch between self-deprecation and arrogance so quickly. He guessed he was just too sensitive, as most artists were.

He decided to bring him back to reality.

"How about we try the second act now?"

He said, and pressed play again without a warning. His dancer was caught off guard, having to scramble to get into position. He started his dance sequence again to build up the momentum but right before he made the big jump, he came to a halt and instead crouched down. He seemed like he was in pain so Squilliam stopped the music immediately and rushed towards him. 

"Is everything okay? Are you hurt?"

His concern obvious in his voice. He was sitting down next to him, putting a careful tentacle on his back. Squidward looked up, trying to keep a straight face.

"Aaah... I just... I practised splits at home... and now..."

Squilliam groaned at this. He was fundamentally impatient, especially when it came to avoidable scenarios like this. 

"You strained your muscles too much." 

He just said disapprovingly. The other octopus didn't reply and instead avoided his gaze out of shame. 

"What did I tell you about practice at home?"

"Only easy things." 

The other mumbled. 

"Correct. And is a split easy?" 

"No...", came the answer.

"Then why did you do it?"

He knew there was no point in fighting, but he genuinely wanted to know why Squidward would go ahead and hurt himself like that. 

"Do you want us to fail?" 

Squidward looked at him again, tears forming in his eyes. 

"NO!" he yelled. "I don't want to. I ..."

He stopped talking out of upset.

"Squiddy...." he started, awkwardly putting a hand on his back.

"You have to listen to me. I know what I'm doing. And when I tell you not to train at home, then use your time to regenerate okay? We're already working you to your limits while we're here. Which would be my limits, too."

He now went ahead and grabbed Squidward’s face. He wanted him to look at him. Tears were still streaming down his face, but he was listening between his sobs.

"I'm training you harder than anyone else, so please rest when you're home, you hear?"

"Alright..." the other said. "Sorry..."

He patted his back once more before he got up. 

"Wait here; I'll fetch something for you."

He announced before he went back stage. The little office he had rented was just above the main hall, for when he wanted to stay after practice and get some work done and also to have a safe place to keep some of his things. And one of these things was a gift of an old Chinese business friend of his. He opened the drawer, got it out and returned to the main stage, where Squidward was still sitting at the same position, trying to massage his thighs.

"Take this!"

He said, and when Squidward looked up, he threw the little pot towards him. He was able to catch it and took a curious look. Before he could ask, Squilliam answered his question:

"it's a balm, you don't need much of it but it relieves muscle pain. Massage it in and wait a bit and you should be fine."

Squidward said nothing, just opened up the pot. 

"Oh wow! This smells like something illegal and something gross made a baby and the baby threw up over the compost!" 

If he hadn't been so frustrated right now he probably would've laughed but instead he just shook his head. 

"Just do it, I'll do some phone calls until you're done!" 

With that he produced his flip phone out of his suede jacket and started to call his assistant. He didn't leave Squidward alone though. Instead he sat at his usual place, phone in hand and talking, head slightly tilted to the side but he could still watch his dancer out if the corner of his eye. He felt like a peeping tom, but it seemed only fair to him, that Squidward would give him a little show for all the wasted time. It was very appealing to watch him rub the balm on his thighs, massaging the aching muscles, his face switching between pain and relieve. He wished he would've offered to do this, but this wasn't the right timing so he had to be happy with what he got. He finally finished his call and Squidward seemed to have stopped as well.

"So... how are we feeling now?"

He said, his usual condescending tone back.

"I think it helped..."

"Of course it did. Now get up and let's do the second act jump again, until you can do it!"

His balm had helped, and Squidward was able to move properly again. It was still amazing to him how he had been able to go through the first act despite the pain.


	3. Awkward Limousine Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

They practised the jump for the rest of the day but even at 7pm Squidward was still struggling.

He was tired out, in front of him on all fours, panting and producing little wet dots on the wood with his sweat dripping off his forehead. Their optimism of the morning was gone and they were both frustrated. Squilliam pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to defuse the situation as much as he could. He didn't understand why Squidward couldn't do this. He was sure it must be a mental blockade, so getting angry at him would just do the opposite of what they both needed. Maybe he could trick him somehow, but not tonight. 

"That's enough for today, Squiddy, get dressed, I'll drop you off."

The other octopus finally had caught his breath and was able to stand up. He faced him, an unimpressed look on his face.

"You mean your chauffeur will drop me off. No thanks, I can take my bike."

Squilliam wouldn't have any of that. 

"You come with me and that's an order!"

"Okay genius, and how am I supposed to come here tomorrow?" 

Squidward crossed his arms, shifting his weight on his right hip, his meekness from the last few weeks gone for good it seemed. 

"That's very easy, Einstein!"

Badly parodying Squidward’s insult.

"I'll get you tomorrow after work, simple as that. Now get your things and come, I don't have all night."

He saw that Squidward was about to argue more, but instead he just sighed and moved to get his bag. Both frowning, they exited the venue and Squilliam closed up behind them. His chauffeur was already waiting for them, opening the back door for Squilliam. "Mr Tentacles will join us this time, could you please drop him off in Conch Street?"

"Yes, sir, with pleasure!"

Was the short and precise answer. Squidward scoffed at this but still slid next to Squilliam inside the big car. The door got closed and they moved, all the while Squilliam was observing his dancer. He seemed impressed with his design choices, which was natural as they both had similar tastes ever since he could remember.

"You like the seats? Real seal leather!"

Squilliam said, just to get a reaction from the other. 

"Oh yeah, I can tell, it's top quality! Err… I mean... yeah pretty nice I guess…"

Visibly uncomfortable, Squidward was sitting as far away as possible from him, legs and arms crossed, gazing out of the window now. If there was one thing Squilliam’s active mind didn't like, it was awkward silences. 

"You know I could always come and get you from now on. I want you to rest your legs if you aren't training for me! Maybe I should talk with your boss so you can sit down while you work…" 

"Listen." the other interrupted him.

"I don't need your weird charity okay? I know you look down on me, you don't have to rub it in."

He didn't think Squidward would speak about this so openly. 

"I'm not doing this because..."

He started but the other stopped him again. 

"Just... drop it okay? I'll dance for you, and I'll do my best, and I'll give you a perfect performance at opening night."

He turned around to face him now.

"Beyond this we don't need any more interaction. I'm happy when I don't have to be around you."

He focussed on the dusky scenery outside again, the frown on his face deeper than ever. 

"I don't look down on you, Squiddy."

They pulled up to Squidward’s Easter Island head and clearly relieved he opened the door and was already outside, but Squilliam grabbed his hand, not unlike last night he realised. Squidward didn't turn around but instead kept pulling. 

"I don't, believe me."

He could see Squidward forming a fist before he finally pulled out of his grip. 

"Because calling someone "kelp for brains" and "moron" is something you do to people you respect, right?"

Without a good bye he strutted towards his house and was gone, slamming his door shut behind him. Squilliam sat up, his chauffeur closing the door before he went on his driving seat again. 

"Should I drive a few times around the block, sir?"

His long term driver had seen a few things, not unlike this scene right now. Only that it always had been with lovers before. He knew he liked to be driven around when he was upset.   
"Yes, thank you."

He answered, resting his chin on his hand while his driver started to drive away, leaving him wishing he could be with the other octopus to explain himself.


	4. Awkward Sobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squilliam and his sketchy nick nacks.

It was obvious that Squilliam didn't have much sleep last night. His normally flawless skin had a grey tint to it, and dark circles adorned his bloodshot eyes. It wasn't like he couldn't deal with conflict and he was aware that Squidward wasn't really found of him for obvious reasons, but still, he could've sworn he had felt a certain shift in their relationship recently, but maybe this was just Squidward being professional for a change. 

He was sitting in his limousine again, waiting outside the Krusty Krab, fiddling with a little container in his hand. He had used his sleepless night to conjure up a plan to help Squidward with this cursed jump. Granted, it was a bit convoluted, but their whole relationship was, so it seemed to fit.

Finally the cashier left the eatery, hurrying to take off his hat, his face showing clearly that he was disapproving of Squilliam coming to his work place. His chauffeur opened the door for him, and he politely thanked him, before he sat down again on the same seat as yesterday. His training bag in one hand and his hat in the other, he basically ignored the other octopus, sulking while opening up a side pockets to stuff his uniform inside aggressively. 

"How are you, Squiddy?"

He asked. 

"Oh, just peachy, thank you. Can we drive already?" 

Obvious sarcasm oozing from every word. Squilliams gestured with his hand and the car started to move. Squidward was hugging his bag, just as sulky as yesterday. 

"How was work?" 

This made the other finally turn around. 

"Why would you ask me that?"

He seemed almost disgusted by this question. 

"Because I want to know, is that such a crime?" 

Squidward scoffed once again. 

"Ah well... another day another dollar, you know? Can we please switch topics now?" 

This time he wasn't able to break the awkward silence which unfolded between them so he was happy that the drive to the theatre was just a few minutes. Even though they felt like hours.

Finally inside, Squidward vanished backstage to change, and maybe also to be away from him, all the while Squilliam got rid of his own robe. When Squidward returned, the other was waiting for him on stage, the little portable cassette player next to him, Squilliam in his training gear. His dancer rolled his eyes, and then came nearer, pulling at his wrist warmers.

"So we'll practise together today, huh?" he asked. 

"Yes, but before we start, I want to give you something." 

He held his tentacle up, the small container placed in it. Squidward eyed him sceptically. 

"If I didn't know better I'd think you're proposing to me. You know I don't swing that way right?" 

He joked dryly, but still took the container when he saw his inpatient stare. He watched him opening it up, and then saw a blush forming on his face.

"Wait...what...?" he just mumbled and then looked at him, flustered and nervous. 

"What... what is that?" 

Squilliam moved and now stood behind the other, taking the golden ring out of the container. 

"This is an energy necklace. You put it around your neck like this..."

He did just that, Squidward too startled to react. 

"And close it to activate it..."

It clicked and he turned the little latch to secure it. 

"And this helps you focus your energy while doing hard physical exercises."

He moved in front of him with one big elegant step to see his dancer’s reaction. His two tentacles touched the new object which was laying snugly around his neck now, a simple ring made of real gold, therefore pretty heavy despite its thin diameter. Squidward looked at him, still blushing intensely. 

"Ahahaha... so it's not an engagement ring...awhahaa...."

He just laughed , relieved that his first assumption had been wrong. 

"No silly, it just helps you concentrate your energy where you need it. Want to try it out? How about we do the jump and see how it is? I'll assist you this time." 

Squidward was still flustered but did his best to focus. 

"Where do you get this kind of stuff?"

He asked before he started his stretching. 

"I have my connections."

Was the only answer he gave him. The more he would leave him in the dark the better. Obviously, this was all a lie, it was simply a necklace he had inherited from his mother, a pretty old inornate item, not worth enough to sell it and not pretty enough for a gift. But perfect to trick Squidward into thinking he had something that would focus his energy.

They both finished their preparation and were now standing next to each other, Squidward focussed and ready for his orders. 

"How high is your standing jump?"

He asked him and without hesitation Squidward bend his knees and lifted himself up a good thirty centimeters off the ground, which wasn't bad. 

"Okay. now I want you to do a running jump, and I'll catch you at your highest point.”

"What's that supposed to accomplish?" 

Squidward asked, unusually confrontational. 

"Muscle memory. And to help your necklace get used to your energy, so you will be able to do this jump."

His dancer touched the ring subconsciously, before he turned around obviously not happy with the soon to be body contact. Maybe it was a trust thing too.

Squidward turned around and Squilliam braced himself, bending down a bit with his arms out to catch the other mid-air. He could see how flustered he was, but still trying his best to stay focussed. He did his steps, loudly counting the bar, and on the last "four" he leapt into the air and tried his best to do the necessary split and almost had it too, but his time in the air was just too short so he had to prepare for the landing before he could properly stretch. That's where Squilliam came in, as he caught him right at this crucial moment. He didn't have too much of a problem, despite his narrow frame he had well developed muscles, so he could hold the other, who instinctively stretched himself farther to finally find this form which was necessary to make this jump impressive. And to both of their surprise it worked. It was like putting the last puzzle piece in, because it all came together into this perfect picture of Squidward’s body resembling this of a bird a flight. He had done it it for the first time, and Squilliam let him down gently, the other gracefully landing on his right two tentacles. Squidward stood still, his back turned towards him and he was curious how he would react. Instead of turning around and smiling or anything like that he fell down on his knees again, violently starting to sob.


	5. Awkward Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is that some bonding I see?

His euphoria he had felt when Squidward had made it was instantly replaced with concern, fearing that he hurt himself once again. But before he could even join him on the floor he could hear laughter was mixed with the sobs. 

"Are you crying of joy?"

"Yes..."

The other cephalopod just answered which made him smile after all. 

Squidward was able to be adorable without realising it and this was one of these moments. He decided to not get close to him to give him some space to realise that he finally did it. He turned on the music and instead decided to practise a bit himself. It was the second act, so the steps were more avant-garde, more wild but also harder to do. Obviously it all came from his own brilliant mind, so he was able to execute everything just how he wanted it. It was pretty much muscle memory at this point so even in his sleep deprived state he was able to dance. He had been so concentrated, that he didn't see how Squidward was watching him. The part ended, and he finally fell out of his dance trance to see in the admiring eyes of his colleague. Squidward quickly snapped out of it, instead trying to put on a neutral expression. 

"If you liked this, just imagine how I will look with my back up dancers, especially with you!"

Squidward pretty much had the same performance as he did, just mirrored, being lead dancer and all. It was perfect, because they resembled each other so much but their respective styles were different enough to make an interesting picture on stage. He was pretty sure, even though he demanded much, that the other would be able to keep up, now that he was able to do this jump. 

"You'd be nothing on stage without me."

He finally answered, standing up.

"I want to do this jump now. Properly. That means: without you."

Squilliam smiled slightly and went out of the way; instead he returned to the recorder, rewound it and pushed play again. The first bars of the second act came up, and Squidward did the step sequence and when the music was swelling up he used all the momentum and strength he had to push himself off and basically flew over the stage, perfectly straight and in control, and then landed like a feather. Instead of stopping he fell into the next sequence, which had been the one Squilliam had just danced. It almost brought tears to his eyes. His moves were flawless, full of grace and confidence. And still, there was this distinct Squidward feeling to it, a deep, hidden profound kind of longing, almost suffering but not quite. This was the biggest difference between them, as Squilliam was typically more light hearted and sophisticated in his movements. He couldn't help himself, he joined Squidward, and together they danced the rest of the act. The music stopped, and they were both exhausted, one from a night without sleep and the other from a day in customer service. It already was after eight, so Squilliam decided to end the session. 

"Let's call it day, Squiddy."

He said, but Squidward seemed eager to continue.

"No, let's keep going, we barely practised the last act!" 

Squilliam just looked at him, hoping he would see how tired he was. It worked; Squidward relaxed his muscles and instead came over to him. 

"You don't look so fresh, did you forget your facial steaming yesterday?" 

"You're such a joker. No, just a short night is all."

He ran his tentacle through his unibrow to get rid of the sweat.

"Also steamings work wonders, you should try it! Gets rid of all that grease you're subjected to all day!"

He teased, and he hoped Squidward would understand this as banter. 

"Oh no, you underestimate this place! I need an acid wash and five baths to get rid of all this gunk every night!"

They both laughed. 

"It's a nasty place alright. I hate to see you in there, to be quite honest..." 

Squilliam said. 

"Me too..." was the only answer he got, and he internally cringed. 

He went too far and it got too real. It got silent between them once more, both octopodes awkwardly staring at the floor. Squilliam wasn't used to talk to unhappy people so it was hard for him to relate to Squidward enough to have any deeper conversations. The only thing he could think of was to reassure him. This could very well backfire, but it was worth a try.

"You know... you don't have to work there anymore if you don't want to..."

He started but this just made Squidward snap at him.

"I have to pay the bills somehow! Oh, and I told you: I don't want your charity!"

His stance, getting more defensive showed Squilliam how much he meant it. 

"When I said you can become my first lead dancer, I meant it. I'm not doing this out of generosity."

He closed the distance between them to hold the other at his shoulders, Squidward avoiding his gaze with a deep frown. 

"I want you, Squidward, to dance for me."

The frown got even deeper, and Squilliam’s grip on his dancer got harder. 

"I wouldn't do this just to be nice. You know me well enough, right?"

His opposite nodded slightly. 

"It's just weird." He started, voice low.

Squilliam didn't ask questions, he just waited for him to continue. 

"Suddenly we work together, and I'm becoming better than ever at something I always dreamt of doing. Soon I can be on stage. And now you're offering me my dream job and a way out of my miserable life. But it's you.... and I always hated you." 

He stopped, obviously regretting what he just said. 

"Do you still hate me now?" 

Squilliam asked carefully. It did hurt to hear it so bluntly, but if he was in Squidward’s position he would probably feel the same.

"I guess I hate you…less?"

Came the answer. Well that was better than a yes, but not as good as a no.

"I know I didn't make life easier for you in the past."

"Nope."

"But this chance, it's too good to pass by. I feel we could make something great together, as long term dance partners. I was seldom so inspired like I am since you're working with me."

He didn't know where he was going with this, his usual precise train of thought thrown off the rails by the other octopus.

"I'm just saying, I don't want this to end after the performance." 

Finally his dancer looked him in the eyes once more. 

"Me neither." 

Squilliam breathed a sigh of relief. 

"At least we agree on something."

"Yeah. Can you let go now please, you're hurting me." 

With shock he realised how much he had squeezed Squidward’s shoulders so he let go instantly. Squidward just rubbed his arms and gave him a bewildered look. 

"You're a weird one, Mr Fancyson."


	6. Awkward After-Practises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day is drawing nearer, but it seems Squidward is still able to tend to his rose garden.

Even though this conversation had been vague, it finally helped them become a bit more comfortable around each other. Now that the behemoth of the split jump was no more, their practise went smoothly for the following weeks. Obviously there were a few creative differences, because Squidward now dared to bring his own ideas into the moves, which was hard for Squilliam to accept. It was his play after all and he was a control freak at heart. But sometimes he had to admit to himself that Squidward’s input was in fact... good. So without even planning it, their performance would become even more impressive, multi layered, with the different approach Squidward had to his creative process. 

Sadly, their one-on-one sessions had to end, because it was time to start practising with the rest of the ensemble. There were around fourty background dancers, who had the job of supporting the main dancer and his back up. It started out pretty wild but soon he had this big crowd under control. The performance was getting nearer to perfection every day, with him and Squidward mostly staying longer to refine some of their moves as well. The days were long, and the cashier even had to take time off work so he was able to concentrate properly for the last couple of weeks. He still didn't officially agree on working for him full time, and Squilliam was a bit bothered by this. He liked things in the clear, not vague and murky. 

Despite this, they both were finally growing a bit closer, joking and teasing here and there, on rare occasions they would even stop by for a tea at Squilliam’s place after practice. If he had known how much he enjoyed Squidward’s company, he would never have treated him so badly before. The other octopus had a unique dry wit, possibly stemming from his struggles all his life, which was intriguing and captivating to him. He could listen to him speak for ages, and at the same time it was easy to talk to him too, because of their eerily similar interests. 

It was sad to think of the companionship he had missed out on in the past so he hoped they could work together in the future. 

The last practise before their show ended so Squilliam took it upon himself to give a little speech.

"First of all: I want to congratulate all of you! You're all exceeded my expectations! Give yourself a round of applause!"

He clapped and his crew followed suit. Letting his gaze wander over the happy and chatty faces, he couldn't help but focus on Squidward. He was smiling, but seemed kind of distant. He continued:

"Tomorrow will be the big day! So I want you all to get lots of rest, eat a proper meal, spend some time with a loved one and bring all this energy to tomorrow's performance! No more practice!"

Everyone laughed but knew he meant his seriously. 

"Okay, we're done for today! See you all tomorrow!"

With that, the biggest part of his ensemble scattered in groups, excitedly chatting away with each other. Only Squidward stayed behind, crouching down next to his bag and rummaging around in it. 

"I hope you don't plan to stay any longer." 

Squilliam addressed him, while he found his place next to him, trying to see what he was doing.

"No. There's something I need to tell you." 

Squidward said, unusually meek. He finally got up, holding something behind his back. Squilliam studied him. His face was shiny from sweat, not as shiny as the golden necklace he was still wearing every day. His muscles were more toned and prominent than before and his eyes glimmered with something mysterious. 

"What is it, Squiddy? Are you proposing to me?"

He laughed, mirroring the joke the other octopus made when he gave him the necklace.

"Something like that." 

Squidward just said, which instantly stunned him. He felt his heart rate increase, and his body heating up. 

He was about to ask him what he meant, but Squidward interrupted him. 

"Squilliam. I'm not good at this." 

He started. Lost for words, he bit his lip, giving him a shy glance before he continued. 

"I want to be your lead dancer, but only if the performance tomorrow goes well. And... there's something else I want. But I can't decide this myself, so I let you do it." 

With that, he finally moved his hand from behind his back, which held a delicate red rose wrapped in parchment paper. He tried his best to maintain eye contact, but was blushing so much he rivalled the vibrant colour of his rose. He took the flower from his hand, and looked at it more closely. 

"This is beautiful, thank you." 

"It's from my own garden. They're really hard to grow."

Squilliam was overcome with amazement. How did this octopus find the time to breed roses with the schedule he had? He knew how hard it was, because he used to have a rose garden himself, but had to give it up because of other commitments. 

"You know what red roses stand for, right?" 

Squidward asked, more rhetorical than anything. Squilliam gulped, and looked at him again. His face was still red but his eyes were steady and determined. 

"Please make your decision after the performance." 

With that, he turned around, zipped his bag up and was out of the theatre faster than Squilliam could get out of his trance.


	7. Awkward Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh.

He never had been nervous before a performance, not even on opening night. But this time, something else than the success of his play was at stake. If something went wrong, Squidward wouldn't be his dancer. And there was one other little detail. He had confessed his love for him. A full one-eighty, as the kids may say. He had felt their friendship grow more and more, but he never would have imagined that Squidward would develop feelings for him. He certainly had been found of him for a long time, but always just explained it away with having a weird crush, but now he knew he wasn't just attracted to the concept of Squidward, he wanted all of him. He wanted to explore everything about him, know him inside and out, and create the most beautiful art together. He already knew what his decision would be before the performance started, but this just made him more nervous. It was a big step, and he hoped it would work out, even if he wouldn't become his dancer in the end. He at least wanted him as his partner.

Finally his performers where all gathered around him, in full costume and make-up. It was minimalistic for the most part, because the dance moves were already unusual enough. The big ensemble all wore complete black body suits, only the neck, ankles and wrists were white, as well as their make-up. Only him and Squidward differed slightly from this, instead of white their costumes where reflective and would shine in the colours of the spot lights. It also sneakily hid Squidward’s necklace which he hasn't taken off since he had put it around his neck all these months ago. He felt the combined energy of their efforts roaming through them. He decided to not give a speech this time, but instead put his hand in the middle so everyone could join in. 

"My dear dancers, all I want to say is: break…" 

And with that they all lifted their respective fins and tentacles in the air shouting in unison: "a leg!" 

With that, they went out on stage behind the closed curtain, Squidward and Squilliam on the far ends, the ensemble in the middle.

He gazed at Squidward, who was highly concentrated, fixated on the curtain, waiting for his cue. 

Finally the curtain lifted, his music started and the ensemble started their shared performance, while Squilliam and Squidward joined a few bars later, jumping on stage, moving like mirror images. It went wonderfully, every step perfectly timed, his main dancer focussed and confident. the energy of their group clearly mixing well with the orchestra. He could feel the audience awe, and he already celebrated internally. He did it again, a perfect evening for his guests. 

The first act ended and the curtain closed. It was just a short break, some of the background dancers got a costume change, the other just a refreshment of make up or other adjustments. He really wanted to speak to Squidward but he seemed busy adjusting his costume. The big jump was about to come, and while it hasn't been this big of a deal anymore, it was still challenging. He figured not saying anything would keep both their nerves at bay, so he kept silent.

The short break was over and the second act began. The familiar music started, the first few chords played and both him and Squidward braced themselves for the big jump. all of their muscles on alert, they built up the momentum, lifted themselves up at the same time and created a stunning figure together as they both jumped high with perfect form. Squilliam landed softly, and turned around to continue when he saw that Squidward had fallen. He almost broke his sequence, but he had made it a rule that performers weren't supposed to help another fallen one. He started to breathe again, when he saw how Squidward got up and seamlessly continued with his part.

He could feel disappointment rising in him. His perfect play was ruined, and his main jump which was the highlight of this all was as well. And not only that, Squidward now wouldn't want to be his main dancer anymore. The rest of the act went by without any further incidences and the audience didn't seem to mind the mishap too much, they still gave storming applause. The curtain fell again, this time to give the dancers a break for the last act. As soon as they weren't visible anymore he saw how Squidward collapsed. He was by his side lightning fast and a medic who had been called during the performance came on stage as well. 

"Squiddy, did you hurt yourself bad?"

He held him in his arm, careful not to move him too much. Squidward was grasping one of his right tentacles, the ones he landed on after the big jump, which made him hiss in pain. Squilliam felt guilty that his first instinct was to be disappointed and not concerned for Squidward’s safety. 

"I'm so sorry..." 

He could hear the other say, and when he looked down, a teary eyed Squidward was facing him. 

"I don't know why it happened. You must be so disappointed..."

He wiped away the upwelling tears, groaning in pain as the medic inspected his foot. 

"It's not broken, buddy, but definitely strained. I wouldn't dance in this condition."

Squidward scoffed. 

"In case you didn't notice, I have three more legs. I can do this. Just bandage me up so it doesn't hurt so much anymore!" 

"Squidward no...." 

Squilliam started, but the angry look on the other’s face silenced him. 

"Let me do this."

He said, still with tears running down his determined face.

He finally agreed and ordered the medic to make sure to secure his ankle properly. 

When this was done, Squidward got up wobbly, and limped to the dressing room. He refused to get help from him so he just walked next to him, observing and ready to catch him if he would fall again. 

He made it through, and after they both got fixed up, they joined the rest of the group on stage again, for the third and final act. Some of the others checked up with Squidward who reassured them that he was fine. When everyone was on their mark, the curtain rose for the last time, the music began to play and the third act started just as planned, Squidward seemingly unfazed by his injury. Most of the third act consisted of tiny steps and lunges but nothing crazy like the split jump anymore. It went over just like the first act, the audience captivated by their combined energy.

The few final notes were playing and everyone was about to go into their end pose, when Squilliam suddenly lost track of his main dancer. He looked around and finally saw him soaring over his head while he repeated the big jump from act two instead of the last smaller one which was supposed to land him opposite of Squilliam, on one knee. 

This startled everyone, and all he could do was watch him with wide eyes as his dancer flew through the air, and landed directly on his mark. The tension in the room exploded and the audience gave them a standing ovation, all of his performers and he himself out of breathe and full of adrenaline. The curtain fell, and everyone got up, standing in two straight lines and holding hands together. Squilliam made sure he could grab one of Squidward’s tentacles, who avoided his gaze.

The curtain rose again, one, two, three times, and they bowed down for the raging applause they were getting. After the last curtain drop they all hugged each other, cheered each other and clapped Squidward on the back for redeeming himself with this last big jump. Many of his dancers crowded around Squilliam to thank him for this experience and the opportunity. He was euphoric and happy, so he praised them and thanked them back, but deep inside he just wanted to be left alone with Squidward right now.

Slowly the group dissipated, and he could see how Squidward tried to slip away into the maintenance floor. Squilliam excused himself and followed him, at last finding him sitting alone on a small chair, holding his foot in pain. He slowly approached him and positioned himself in front of him, his hands on his hips.

"What was that all about, Squidward?" he was angry at him but for other reasons than disobedience. 

"I wanted to make this jump on stage at least once." 

He sighed and continued. 

"This was my last time on stage anyway, that was the deal." 

He was still holding his foot, which seemed badly swollen and pulsated angrily.


	8. Less Awkward Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tending to his hurt dancer, he is finally able to talk freely.

There he was, jumping to conclusions again. Instead of answering, Squilliam just got on his knee, slapping away Squidward’s hand to inspect his injury more closely. He had learned first aid and the medic seemed to have left, so he took it upon himself to patch him up before they would get to a hospital. But before that, they needed to talk. In private. He saw the bad swelling and the dark purple colour of Squidward’s ankle, the other moaning in pain. The bandages already got loose. There was no other way; he had to bring him to his office. 

"Hold onto me!"

He ordered and with one swift motion his arms were under Squidward’s body and legs, lifting him up into the air. The other let out a startled cry, while he scrambled to get down again. 

"I can walk myself! Let me go!"

He protested but when they were at the tiny staircase which led to his office he stopped. It was impossibly steep and the steps were tiny. No way could he get up there without any further injury. 

He felt how Squidward finally gave in, no longer squirming in his grip. 

"Hold on tight, and be careful with your legs."

He instructed him, and when he finally wrapped his arms around his neck, he had to suppress a smile. It felt wonderful, having him be so close to him. He ascended the stairs with minimal strain, and somehow managed to open the door with his keys without putting Squidward down. They entered and Squilliam wondered if the other octopus was thinking about the bridal carry over the doorstep just like he did right now. Finally inside he closed the door with his heels and set his hurt dancer down on the small red sofa, injured foot up. 

He gestured him to wait while he found the first aid kit. With his equipment at hand he finally could get to work on his injury.

He didn't want to waste any time, so while he was removing the old bandages as gently as he could, he asked: 

"Why do you think I'm angry, Squiddy?" 

The other huffed in pain, before he was able to answer. 

"Because I messed up the jump." 

"And?" 

"And I changed the routine without your approval." 

Squilliam didn't say anything to this, he instead got some gauze out to build a base for his stabilizing bandage.

"Wrong." 

He finally said, now using tape to secure everything. 

"Then why are you angry at me?" 

The other asked, almost desperate. 

Squilliam was done with his work so he finally turned around, still kneeling on the floor so they were on the same eye level. He sighed when he looked into his sad face, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. He took one of his tentacles into his own and squeezed gently. 

"Obviously I'm not happy that it happened. But that's not the reason I'm angry."

He stroked his hand and looked at him, their gazes locked while Squidward listened closely to what he had to say. He still was sobbing, and he looked so miserable all he wanted was to hug him. But not yet.

"The performance is over, we did it and it was a success. So there is no reason for me to be angry about it. No... What upset me is..." and with that he squeezed tighter and shuffled a bit nearer towards Squidward. 

"That the one I love hurt himself so badly on purpose."

He focussed closely on his dancer’s expression. It took him way too long until it changed from sorrow to surprise and finally... embarrassment. 

"Squilliam...." 

He more mouthed than said and he felt how he began to shiver. This made him finally close the distance between them and embrace Squidward tightly. The other’s tentacles wrapped around him as well, and they stayed like this for a while, Squidward silently sobbing into his body suit, smearing make up and tears over the black fabric. It was almost like Squidward was melting into him with each sob. Squilliam stayed still, just let him cry himself out, secretly enjoying this closeness.

At last, Squidward calmed down enough that he dared to sit up a bit, leaving his arms around his neck and looking him in the eyes while Squilliam made sure to still hold him as close as possible. 

"What now...?" 

He asked, expectancy clearly visible. 

"Well first we get you to the hospital to..."

"Nono! I mean... with us..." 

Squidward seemed inpatient. Squilliam smiled. As if he didn’t know the answer to this question. His insecurity was baffling, considering his usually narcissistic nature. He threw him a curve ball. 

"How about.... you tell me what you want to be to me."

He wiped away a tear from his cheek, knowing full well that this was a hard question to answer. 

From what he had been able to gather, Squidward was rather lonely, if he talked of other people it was usually negative. It seemed he wasn't used to define himself via other people, more through what he was doing. So this may be new territory to him.

The crying octopus in his arms stuttered, once again lost for words.

"This is embarrassing...."

He muttered. 

"I'm just curious. What did you imagine would happen when you gave me this rose?"

The other shrugged, visibly out of his comfort zone. 

"I had no idea. But I hoped you wanted me as your... bo...boyfriend?"

This word was clearly flustering to him, and Squilliam had to suppress giggling. He felt bad for him being so on edge but at the same time it was just so much fun to tease him.

"This doesn't answer my original question."

He just replied bluntly. Finally his opposite snapped. 

"What do you want me to say? That I want to be your equal? Your muse? Anything you ever think about? That I want you to miss me when I'm not there? That I want you to need me...." He trailed off, his embarrassment getting the better of him.

This was good enough for him so he nuzzled Squidward to calm him down again. 

"You're all this to me, and more." 

He whispered and it was like he could hear his partner’s heart skip a beat. 

"You to me, too." 

He could hear him mumble. 

"I'm happy it's mutual."

He replied, pulling away again to watch his new partner get his composure back. 

"How about we get rid of this make up, get dressed and let a professional look at your foot now?" 

Squidward nodded, suddenly grapping onto him. 

"Guess you have to carry me again."

He said, smiling slyly. 

"Too bad, you know what you're doing to my back there?" 

Squilliam joked back and lifted him up once more, Squidward... his Squidward closely cuddling into him and holding onto his neck.

After what seemed an endless night, they were finally alone in Squidward’s bedroom. His foot was properly patched up and he had gotten some crutches. Not that he had used them since they got out of Squilliam’s limousine, because they both preferred the closeness that carrying him would provide them.

They lay next to each other, both exhausted beyond believe but just as happy. Squidward rubbed his cheeks. 

"My face hurts because I'm smiling too much." 

"Sorry to cause you pain, my dear." 

Squilliam answered and promptly had to protect himself from a slap in the face. 

"Don't suddenly start with the pet names, for Neptune's sake!" 

"What would you prefer then?"

"Just Squiddy, like always."

"Okay..." 

Squilliam said, slowly leaning over him. 

"Oh, what now..." 

"My Squiddy." 

He hushed, an intense look on his face. 

"You're really doing this now..."

His partner just answered, blushing once more. 

"Sleep tight, my Squiddy."

He said and kissed him on his forehead, then lying down again, enjoying the smell of Squidward emanating from his sheets.

"Oh no you don't!"

He heard from behind and then Squidward’s face was in front of him and then his lips on his lips. Obviously their first kiss would be a revenge kiss, but who could complain? 

The End


End file.
